Medroxyprogesterone acetate (MPA) is being used clinically in the management of paraphiliac behavior. It may act centrally or through the suppression of testosterone. Ongoing assessment includes evaluation of patient's psychosocial changes, such as a propensity for diabetes or cholelithiasis to develop. The longitudinal outcome vs therapy is being addressed.